


whole new meaning to sex kitten

by haleofStilesheart



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cats, Derek Hale is a Softie, Getting to Know Each Other, M/M, Neighbors, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-26
Updated: 2017-09-26
Packaged: 2019-01-05 18:41:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12195507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haleofStilesheart/pseuds/haleofStilesheart
Summary: Stiles' neighbor is an asshole. But he has to put that aside when his cat knocks up his neighbor's. For the sake of the kittens, of course, not because his neighbor is insanely hot.





	whole new meaning to sex kitten

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Anonymous](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anonymous/gifts).



> For the neighbors prompt: "Listen, I really don’t like you, but you have kittens, so I’m going to be over a lot.” au - pretty please?☺️

Stiles' next door neighbor was an asshole.

A complete and utter asshole. An asshole of giant proportions.

He was the kind of asshole who left passive aggressive post-it notes on Stiles' front door nearly every morning. Always about the most insignificant shit, too.

Notes telling Stiles to keep his music down even though he had only been playing it at medium volume. How his neighbor could hear it over his shower would forever be a mystery. Dude must have superhuman hearing.

Notes asking Stiles to do his laundry at another time so the noise wouldn't disturb his neighbor's sleep. Why that would matter considering the fact that Stiles usually did his laundry in the middle of the afternoon escaped him.

Notes informing Stiles that he needed to take out his garbage, claiming that it was starting to smell. And, yes, his asshole neighbor may have had a point there but how in the hell did he know? It wasn't like he could smell it, right?

Then there were notes requesting that Stiles stop using so much garlic in his cooking. How that was any of his neighbor's business was way beyond him.

But even that wasn't enough for Stiles to draw the line. No, that came when his neighbor started leaving notes complaining about Stiles' cat.

Stiles had adopted his cat, a lovable little brown tabby tomcat that he had named Hurley, just a few weeks after moving into his apartment. It was his first time living on his own, having shared a dorm with his friend while attending Stanford, and he had found himself in need of some company.

Sure, his dad just lived on the other side of town, but even that wasn't enough. Stiles was too prone to loneliness to go without a roommate, even if said roommate had four legs and whiskers.

And Hurley was paws down the best roommate Stiles had ever had.

He was clean and pretty quiet for the most part. The only time he ever made much noise was when he felt like he wasn't getting enough attention or his food bowl was empty.

For the most part, he was content to just run around the apartment playing with his cat toys. And beyond that, he liked to doze in the sun or on Stiles' lap, stoned out of his mind on catnip.

The best thing about owning a cat rather than a dog was how independent they were. Hurley could entertain himself for hours while Stiles was at work, usually alternating between sleeping and gorging himself on cat food.

Good thing he did all that running around. Otherwise, he would probably be overweight. Not that Stiles would love him any less.

Hurley was the perfect mix of independent and cuddly. He was almost always willing to curl up on the couch with Stiles while he watched TV after his shift at the station yet there were times when he would rather nap alone.

He greeted Stiles every morning with a happy little trill and welcomed him home from work with the sound of his paws on the hardwood floor as he raced to the front door. He was the perfect companion.

So when Stiles' neighbor started leaving notes complaining about Hurley, he lost his temper a little bit.

After the first note complaining about the sound of the bell on Hurley's collar, Stiles had intentionally played his music twice as loud every time he showered for the next two weeks. He had gotten a note about that too.

The only notes that had any credence to them, were the ones informing Stiles that Hurley had managed to slip out into the balcony again. Somehow the little sneak kept figuring out how to open the sliding glass door.

While that wouldn't be a problem if Stiles had his own balcony, that wasn't the case. He just so happened to share a balcony with his asshole neighbor, divided only by a metal railing.

Hurley could slip right through the bars and venture over into Asshole Neighbor's balcony. And from there? Right into sand neighbor's apartment.

Which is precisely why Stiles was standing in front of his neighbor's door with a gift bag full of cat toys in his hand.

"C'mon, dude!" He called, lifting his free hand to knock on his neighbor's door again. Groaning in annoyance, he raised his voice to plead "Let me in! I want my time with the babies!"

"They're not babies, they're kittens," a gruff, now familiar voice barked as the front door was yanked open to reveal Stiles' asshole neighbor. Better known as one Derek Hale.

Stiles smiled innocently at his neighbor, forcing himself to ignore the swarm of butterflies that took flight in his stomach at the mere sight of the veritable god come to earth that was his neighbor. Brandishing the bag in his hand, he beamed at Derek, announcing, "I come bearing gifts. For the  _ babies." _

Derek rolled his eyes, crossing his arms over his broad chest. He leaned over to rest against the door jamb, blocking Stiles from entering his apartment.

His dark red Henley was stretched tight across his chest, snug around his muscular biceps. Stiles tried not to notice how nice it looked on Derek, suddenly feeling woefully inadequate in his threadbare flannel and ripped jeans.

"Oh, c'mon, Derek!"' Stiles whined when the other man didn't budge, an immovable statue standing in the doorway. Slumping his shoulders and dropping his head back, he griped, "We need to get along now. We're practically in-laws, dude!"

"Don't call me dude," Derek grumbled, moving aside enough to let Stiles into his apartment. Stiles strode inside with a self-satisfied smile that dropped off his face like a dead fly when Derek spoke again, grousing, "And we're not in-laws. Your cat got mine pregnant."

Stiles winced. Because, yeah, that was pretty much the long and short of it.

Apparently, all those times Hurley was so desperate to get out onto the balcony and into Derek's apartment was because he had a lady friend waiting for him. A lady friend who just so happened to be in heat.

So much for the local animal shelter's guarantee that every cat they adopted out was spayed or neutered.

Around two weeks after one of Hurley's longer visits, Stiles woke up to find the most urgent note to date. His neighbor's typically neat handwriting had been somewhat sloppy as it spelled out the message: _ We need to talk. _

Stiles had just rolled his eyes when he had found the note stuck to his front door, letting out a groan. Getting chewed out by his neighbor for whatever he had done that time had not ranked high on his list of things to do on his day off.

His day had been slightly brightened by the discovery of the fact that his grumpy neighbor was drop dead gorgeous with his dark stubble, beautiful hazel eyes, and god-like physique. If he had known he was living next door to a fucking Calvin Klein model he might have been a little more neighborly.

His good mood had been significantly dampened when his neighbor had glared at him and announced that his cat was pregnant. And since there weren't any other cats on their floor and she hadn't yet been introduced to the cat she was supposed to be breeding with, Hurley was most definitely the father.

A little under two months later, Derek had knocked on his door to inform him that Hurley was officially the father of five newborn kittens. That had only been a few days ago and Stiles had made it his personal mission to visit every day since to visit his grand-kittens.

Derek had only begrudgingly allowed him into his apartment to see the kittens, constantly rolling his eyes as Stiles baby talked the kittens. His cat, Willow, was much more welcoming, licking Stiles' hand whenever he reached over to pet her.

She was a beautiful cat, a purebred blue point ragdoll with fur as fluffy as a cloud and eyes so blue they were more periwinkle than anything. Living up to her breed's reputation, she was extremely calm and affectionate, with both her kittens and the humans who kept fussing over them.

Bag of toys in hand, Stiles waited for Derek to close the front door before following him further into his apartment. He led Stiles deeper into the living room, over to the large cat bed where Willow was curled up with her kittens.

"Aww... Hey, babies," Stiles greeted, keeping his voice soft as he sat cross-legged on the floor in front of the cat bed. The area rug Derek had spread out on the hardwood floor was soft and plush, much more comfortable than sitting on the hard floor itself.

Willow glanced up at him with a lazy blink, letting out a deep purr. Stiles smiled to himself as he set down his bag, running his eyes over the tiny shapes of the kittens.

Derek had already taken the liberty of naming them. The two blue points girls were named Lily and Camellia. The two blue tabby points were Bella and Beau.

He had left the name of the remaining kitten, a brown tabby who looked almost identical to Hurley, up to Stiles. He had finally decided on Claude after a couple days of deliberation. Derek had seemed to approve.

Reaching into his bag as Derek took a seat on the floor beside him, Stiles rifled around for a toy. He pulled out a blue and orange crinkle ball, Willow looking up at the sound.

"I know, right?" Stiles cooed, setting the crinkle ball down on the floor. Beaming at Willow, he remarked, "Orange and blue. Best color combination there is."

"Of course you're a Mets fan," Derek scoffed, shaking his head. Stiles just stuck his tongue out at him before grabbing another toy out of the bag, a small yellow ball with a bell inside.

Derek rolled his eyes again. As Stiles set down the noisy ball beside the first one, Derek reminded him, "Their eyes aren't even open yet."

"I know," Stiles dismissed, grabbing a handful of toys out of his bag. He had picked up a wide assortment from the local pet store, everything from feather lures to plush mice stuffed full of catnip. "But you're never too young for presents. Isn't that right, Willow?"

Leaning back, he shrugged and conceded, "Besides, it's my fault we're in this mess. I should've double checked with the shelter. Should've made sure Hurley couldn't keep getting out."

Derek didn't say anything. Biting the inside of his lip, Stiles nodded at the kittens and ventured, "You decided what you're gonna do with them yet?"

"One of my sisters is thinking about taking one," Derek murmured, reaching out to very gently run the pad of his finger down Lily's back. Smiling softly, he admitted, "But other than that, I have no idea. I'm getting pretty attached to them."

Stiles found himself smiling at that, too. His neighbor may seem like a big bad wolf but he was just a big puppy dog at heart.

As he tipped his head to the side, watching Derek check on the kittens, Stiles conceded that maybe his neighbor wasn't as much of an asshole as he thought.

**Author's Note:**

> I just watched American Assassin last week so I named Stiles' cat Hurley. I thought it was fitting.  
> You can find me on Tumblr [here.](hale-of-stiles-heart.tumblr.com) Maybe send me a prompt or two!


End file.
